


The man I've heard about

by ShayBih31



Series: Infernum Demergeris Fortress [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Past, Past Violence, Slow Burn, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayBih31/pseuds/ShayBih31
Summary: Loki goes on an adventure to a place truly far away to earn a rightful throne meant for him but soon he learns more and more about his future wife and the reason why she lives the way she does
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Infernum Demergeris Fortress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144772





	The man I've heard about

The entrance was nothing short of enchanting. Silver linings fill the blackened door leading towards the scarlet lock that only yielded more questions than answers of how it became there. To say the least it wasn’t the easiest place to come across this palace.

A river that shines brighter than the moonlight that shines 18 hours of the day creating the most beautiful and lushes of food that grows under the black and light gray trees. With the animals that glow with a light blow hue to the gems that lingers around the gardens only hold a match to the most elegant and biggest fortress to ever behold the naked eye

Infernum Demergeris Fortress as he reads another story that came in about the place but he soon discovers the upcoming news about and the cost it holds to visit it.

As his long slender figure turns the freshly new manila pages of the brown covered book he read something that truly caught his eye. But more beautiful than that, rumor says the current heir of the throne is a lovely princess holding up the fortress but getting there can be quite risky as it’s 20 billion miles away from both Midgard and Asgard as well. The only way many people say to get there is by means of finding a worm hole but that’s only a chance you would be in the right place. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Loki closes the book and sets it back on the shining mahogany bookshelf as he hatches a plan to reach this so-called fantasy-like place everyone always wrote about. He paces the corridors of Valaskjalf gathering up the things he needs for such a grand vacation like this. He reaches the door to the exit of Valaskjalf but as he leaves to go to the Biforst he soon hears the voice of his lovely brother that turned his face sour.

“So brother, what’s this new adventure are you planning to do now.” Thor's voice made him halt at once. A silent sigh leaves Loki body and a silent mutter wisps out his lips 

“Great the lord of thunder and annoyance has arrived.” 

“Well I’m off to see what Infernum Demergeris has to offer me, care to join me brother.”

Thor simply scoffs at that, only pestering him more, “Well I wonder what you aim to achieve going there, it’s only a vastly empty place.”

“See rumor has it that there is a lovely princess that now holds the throne and I bet she’s dying to have a prince to help here rule a planet like that and who knows she might have more rulings than we know of.” 

“I bet that’ll be a challenge for someone like you to hold down let alone wed her, someone like her might be feistier than the women here on Asgard.” 

As the batter went on and on Loki soon decided to end by making a grand entrance by walking away from the constant questions and statements made by his brother he had no time for such childish acts from him. Soon or later after the many question asked by Heimdall he finally reached the place he needed to be, after the many planning of coordinates and night watching he found the perfect wormhole that gives him the best chance of reaching this place and just so luck be it he was face to face with the door that held the throne he’ll soon be taking. The green aura shined about the lock seemingly as to mock it and it’s job. He reappears to see a beautiful sight to see.

“Truly this is meant for only a god can see.” Smugness charm and smile came upon him  
as he what he saw was never told to no one giving him only but more cockiness to him. 

The emerald eyes looked over to the Scarlet red tinted glass windows that clashed against the black walls that read a story in it’s engraved workings. He cared little about the engravings instead he wandered towards the door viewing the hanging chandelier riddled with beautiful rubies, onyx, and diamonds throughout it being so clear that he could see his fragmented image displayed. Cold figure tips linger on the midnight encased door engraved on it read the words in its native tongue. 

Those who lay eyes on the ruler shall seek the consequences of their actions to bestow upon them beyond this point.

Loki merely scuffed at the warning only craving him for more. A cold wisp filled the colossal room. The shimmering flooring sounded the new intruder no longer keeping him secret which would have led to his downfall when he soon held by restricting grip of the hypnotizing, monstrous, dark ocean colored serpent protecting the ruler from men like him. He would have been if wasn’t thanked for a lovely deep chocolate rich voice that halted the serpent.

Loki straightens out his attire of the usual dark green fighting outfit as he eyes lay sight of what the books described as the truest beauty of all. 

Her skin trapping the moonlight as it reflects making her darker marble skin glisten in the room contrasting her raven black holding the moonlight prisoner for only parts of it showing itself and just like her sleepy yet intimidating looking eyes suggests about her, she holds herself with most respect and is hesitate of fresh meat who sniffed for too long falling prey for her and her pets to snatch. Just as things couldn’t be more threatening, a large dog or wolf so be it looms around them laying near the foot of the queen with its large and wild white hair almost covering her foot that was in sight as the other hidden by the dress that covered her completely besides the top of chest and neck with rhinestones acting like shoulder pads for her to say the least she was nothing short of intimidating but enchanting something the books would never write about. But this was a challenge Loki would love to indulge himself in 

“What does such a fresh new soul have business with me this time?.” 

“Well princess…”

“Glacies, Glacies Spinam.” sternly states to him

“Lovely to meet you Glacies name’s Loki.”

“So you’re the man everyone talks about around here.” She arches her eyebrow in curiosity and impressment overall.

“I’m sorry here I’m sorry but this place only holds you and you alone well besides your lovely pets.” He gleams over to the pets who showed their fangs at them as a sign for his future. She chuckled at the comment made by him.

“Loki you have so much to learn about this place so instead of assuming everything that you’ve read about this place why don’t you settle down for a while it seems that you’re most interested in my way of life since you seemingly stand before me after so long. Though this wasn’t something he planned on happening, he wasn’t going to protest about this place and why not enjoy this place a little longer maybe he’ll learn more about his hopefully future queen and her way of life as well.


End file.
